son lo mejor de mi vida
by pili87
Summary: Esta historia es un oneshot, se desarrolla en AU (Universo Alternativo), espero sea de su agrado, este fic participa en el reto De tal palo tal astilla del foro La era de los vengadores Era el mes de Abril y acababa de terminar el torneo de basquetball, lo cual traia paz y descanso a la familia...


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Marvel y a la mitología nordica, lo único que me pertenece es la historia que por poco no logro terminar a tiempo, pero aquí esta.

Es un oneshot , se desarrolla en AU(Universo Alternativo), espero sea de su agrado, este fic participa en el reto **¨De tal palo tal astilla¨** del foro **¨La era de los vengadores¨**

¨SON LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA¨

Era el mes de Abril y acababa de terminar el torneo de basquetball, lo cual traia paz y descanso a la familia, los entrenamientos era exhautivos, al principio eran 3 horas diarias, conforme nos acercamos a las finales se le aumentaron dos, a eso hay que agregar que el entrenador es mi padre, han escuchado la frase come, sueña y respira, bueno en mi caso se le añadia una palabra come basquetball, sueña con basquetball y respira basquetball realmente era intenso pero si bien tiene sus desventajas que mi padre fuera el entrenador también había sus recompesas.

Una de ellas y la mas importantes de todas fue cuando él puso la regla que debíamos estar unidos en cualquier actividad que realizara cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, fuera de nuestro agrado o no, debíamos apoyarnos, mientras dicha actividad no fuera en contra de la moral o de dañar a alguien contaria con el apoyo de todos.

Todos aceptamos la regla, entonces Padre dio asignaciones, Madre se encargo de cuidar mi dieta y la de él, mientras que Loki me mantenía al margen en los estudios, y yo debía obedecerles y agradecer.

En los partidos siempre mi Madre y Hermano se sentaban en las gradas vestidos con los colores del equipo, con carteles luminosos con mi nombre, dando animos, gritando ¨vamos tu puedes¨ cada vez que sostenía el balón en mis manos o cuando anotaba una canasta, a veces se alocaban demasiado y hasta pintaban sus caras.

Aunque Loki me brindaba su apoyo dentro y fuera de la cancha, no se veía siendo un integrante del equipo, cuando le insinue que se uniera a nosotros y asi planear una jugada entre manos respondió: ¨Hay deportes mas interesantes, la verdad correr como loco de un lado a otro por un balón, no es lo mio¨

Sin embargo había un deporte que le encantaba y lo hacia bastante bien, era un deporte de fuerza, precisión y elegancia lo cual se le da, me refiero al patinaje artístico, como a todo deportista se le asigno un entrenador, quien creen que era, por supuesto Madre.

Ella se encargo de darnos nuestras asignaciones, Padre se encargo de que las cuchillas de los patines estuvieras en perfectas condiciones, asi como el equipo medico, botiquín, vendas etcétera. Yo era el aguador y quien manejaba el zamboni.

Todo el tiempo pensé que no podía existir entrenador mas duro que Padre, hasta que observe a Madre, ponía a Loki a realizar una hora de puro estiramiento, mas aparte las acrobacias que debía realizar, sin embargo cada vez que daba un salto y lograba caer con aquella elegancia y limpieza, los ojos de Padre brillaban de asombro y orgullo.

Y yo, bueno decir que me sentía feliz, se quedaba corto con la sensación que sentía cada vez que le veía, pero cuando se llegaba a caer, era todo lo contrario, Padre se levantaba de un brinco y entraba corriendo a la pista, aunque lejos de ayudar terminaba resbalándose en el hielo, entonces Loki se levantaba y era él quien le ayudaba a salir a Padre. Yo, por otro lado me quedaba paralizado y contenía la respiración, y no se me pasaba hasta que Loki se levantaba y nos hacia una seña de estar bien.

Muchos piensan que estamos divididos, que cada uno tiene a su Padre favorito y viceversa, pero no es asi, tenemos nuestros días en los cuales son especialmente dedicados a los cuatro, no hay entrenamientos, ni entrenadores, ni asignaciones, solo nosotros.

Por ejemplo ahora que el torneo termino tenemos dos gloriosas semanas en las cuales, salimos a acampar, nadar, ver películas, al teatro, a donde sea que se decida ir como familia.

En cuanto a quien le permiten manejar, ahí me lleva ventaja Loki, y no los culpo, a veces suelo ser descontrolado, como aquella vez que veníamos de lago, había sido un dia genial, a Padre le toco cocinar, mientras que Loki y yo nos pusimos a jugar carreras para ver quien lograba nadar mas rápido, mas profundo o cual clavado era el mejor.

Cuando llego la hora de volver a casa, Padre se sentía cansado, y Loki algo enfermo, entonces me permitió manejar, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se quedaron dormidos, todo iba excelentemente bien, hasta que me distraje y di vuelta donde no debía, casi somos embestidos por un tráiler.

El sonido de las llantas frenando y el movimiento brusco del carro despertó a todos.ç

¨Que paso¨ gritó Padre asustado

¨Lo siento es que…¨

¨Te quedaste dormido¨

¨No, me distraje y no vi la señal¨

¨Un dia de estos nos vas a matar, sino del choque, de un susto¨

¨Odin ya es suficiente¨ dijo madre firmemente

¨Amor es que no pone atención¨

¨A quien se parecera¨ dijo madre cruzada de brazos

¨Yo nunca he chocado¨

¨Pero has estado a punto¨

¨No lo justifiques¨

¨No lo hago, deja de pelear, ve a hablar con el joven del tráiler y agradece que estamos bien¨

Padre bajo la mirada e hizo lo que Madre indicó.

Cuando Padre se alejo, voltee a ver a Loki y note que tenia el rostro recargado en el cristal. Toque su frente y lo senti algo caliente.

¨Te sientes bien¨

¨Me duele la cabeza y tengo un poco de calor¨

¨Pero te fuiste en la noche a la fiesta verdad¨ dijo Madre.

Al instante los dos abrimos los ojos como platos, nos habían descubierto o bueno tal vez solo a él.

¨Como lo supiste¨ dijo Loki sorprendido

¨Por favor hijo, vi como observabas a la chica de cabellos rizados, a donde ella iba tu ibas, en serio creiste que me trague el cuento de que querías dormirte temprano¨

¨Hermano que escondido lo tenias¨ dije para disimular y que el castigo cayera sobre él y yo el ser el niño bueno.

¨Y bueno, que tal te fue¨ pregunto Madre con una sonrisa de complicidad ¨Se besaron, te dio su numero, estuvieron juntos, te cuidaste, digo no me importaría ser abuela algún dia, pero antes quiero conocerla….¨

¨Madre basta, solo fui a la fiesta, hablamos, nos abrazamos, si nos dimos uno que otro beso y ya¨

¨Seguro¨

¨Madre, por favor¨

¨Yo te creo hermano¨

¨Gracias¨ dijo volteando a ver a Madre con aire de ofendido

¨Bueno, dejare que pasen nueve meses, luego visitare a la chica y…, por cierto como dices que se llama¨

¨Madre por favor, no estuve con ella de la manera que piensas, ah, podemos cambiar de tema, de verdad no me siento bien¨ y volvió a recargar su rostro en el cristal del auto.

¨Eso te pasa por comer chile con carne¨ dije burlándome, pero la risa se me quito cuando los ojos de madre se posaron en mi y pregunto ¨Y tu como sabes eso¨ intente inventar una excusa pero ya era tarde.

En eso Padre regresó, me mando al asiento del copiloto, se colocó frente al volante, encedio el auto y dijo: ¨Bueno, ya quedó todo arreglado¨

¨Sigues molesto conmigo¨ pregunté

¨No¨ respondio muy tranquilo ¨Pero estas castigado, de hecho los dos están castigados¨

Loki se inclino hacia adelante y reclamo ¨ A mi porque¨

Padre aun no respondia a la pregunta de Loki, cuando dije ¨Pero Padre, fue un accidente¨

¨No están castigados por el accidente, están castigados por fugarse a la fiesta¨ él volteo a vernos y dedico una sonrisa a Madre.

Loki y yo suspiramos, mas descubiertos no podíamos haber estado.

¨Por cierto, ya me dio hambre, que vamos a comer amor¨

¨Que te parece chile con carne¨ respondió ella

Todos comenzamos a reírnos.

No importa las veces que digan o piensen que somos una familia dividida, yo sé que eso no es cierto y deseo que asi sea siempre.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, todos tenemos familia o personas a quienes consideramos nuestra familia y la verdad es que cuando contamos con ella en las buenas y malas, podemos enfrentar cualquier desafio que se nos presenten, saludos y tengan un excelente dia


End file.
